Conventionally, to manufacture a solar cell module, the front surface of one of adjacent solar cells and the rear surface of the other solar cell are first connected by solder-coated copper foil ribbons used as tab leads. This procedure is repeated for a plurality of solar cells to produce a solar cell unit. Next, transparent ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA) sheets used as a sealing resin are disposed on both sides of the solar cell unit. If necessary, a transparent protection plate such as a transparent glass plate is disposed on the front side, and a light-resistant resin sheet is disposed on the rear side. The entire stacked product obtained is subjected to thermo-compression bonding to produce the solar cell module (paragraphs 0003 to 0010 in Patent Literature 1). It has also been proposed to use a vacuum laminator including a pressure-reducing unit and a heating plate when thermo-compression bonding is performed (Patent Literature 2). Patent Literature 2 states that the use of the vacuum laminator can prevent the occurrence of voids in the thereto-compression bonded areas.